Hell in a Handbasket
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: Lexi finally gets a change from her boring summer. She visits her aunt and uncle to get away from the pressures of reality. But when they take her to an art gallery, she isn't so thrilled... But what happens when reality twists to unimaginable terror? Lexi wishes she could take back what she thought about her summer being boring... Will she regret it forever?


Finished playing Ib... I was sad... And I even got the best ending!

Haha, hello there. For this fic... Well, it's a self insert basically. The only canon character will be Mary... And I don't know if I'll get creative... Meaning, I might just take stuff right out of the game... Maybe I'll add new enemies... I have no ideas yet.

Anyhow, enough of my introduction, on with the story! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ib... Kinda wish I did. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Visiting my aunt and uncle was the best thing that happened to me all this summer. Normal people usually hang out at the mall, the beach, or at each others homes. Not me. Summer for me was about work, or playing video games. Of course I had friends to hang out with, but that was a rare occasion for me.

It didn't really matter. My aunt and uncle are amazing. My uncle is a gamer, and my aunt is into anime. They both love to cosplay, and they're just fun to be around.

This time, I thought differently. They didn't have enough money to take me to a con this year... Plus I came to visit at the last minute. So we're visiting this huge art gallery. I wasn't going to be mean and say that this would be boring. I understood that they were going through a rough time...

I sigh in defeat as I look up at the massive building in front of me.

_Guertena's Art Gallery_

I look at the sign in front of the building.

I turn to my aunt and uncle.

"Well, let's not stay out in this heat," my aunt Heather says, gesturing my uncle Glenn and I into the building.

I step inside to feel a more comfortable change in the air. This place has air conditioning! Well, that's a plus for me. We walk up to the reception desk and Heather takes a pamphlet. I turn around to see a flight of stairs beside the reception desk. I also see a hallway leading straight down from where I'm standing.

In the back of the desk, there's a poster with a deep sea fish. Kinda creeps me out...

"We'll be there in a minute. Go on, Lex!" I hear Heather from the reception desk.

* * *

I walk up the stairs and and make it to the top. The sound of soft and quiet conversations of the other visitors seem to fill the room.

I look around. Colorful portraits are hung on the white walls, red rope surrounds the different sculptures. I walk up to three sculptures. All three has made from black plastic with different colored dresses. One is wearing a blue dress, another is red, and the last one is yellow. "Death of the Individual".

"Hmm..." I mutter to myself.

I walk over to some of the portraits. One seems to be zoomed in on someone wearing a mask. It's called: "Worry". I walk over to another one. Someone else is already looking at it. "The Hanged Man".

"Uh, can I help you?" the person asks me, noticing that I'm kinda staring over his shoulder.

He's tall at about 6'2, he's lanky, and has a deep voice. His hair is a dark brown, and it hangs down just above his shoulders. His eyes are bluish-green, and he's wearing blue jeans and a simple black teeshirt. He looks young, but considering his height and voice, I assume he's nineteen or eighteen.

"W-what? Oh! Sorry... I didn't mean to be nosy..." I say, as I begin to walk away, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"_Geez, I'm such an idiot..._" I mumble to myself.

I walk down the hall, and away from the person I was just speaking to. I come across another sculpture. To me, it looks like a white couch with red streaks on on the back. "Reserved Seat".

I sigh. Things are boring up here. I decide to head back downstairs and check on my aunt and uncle. As I walk down the stairs and into the lobby, I see that my aunt and uncle are gone.

"Huh, they must've gone to look at stuff without me..."

I take a left into the hallway as I get off the stairs. I see red rope surrounding a painting on the ground... The deep sea fish. Its mouth is wide open, revealing its sharp teeth. It has eyeless eyesockets. It almost looks like it's grinning...

I walk past other people who are looking at it, and go to the plaque.

"_Abyss of the Deep: A world where man will never stand..._"

I ignore the rest.

I decide that my aunt and uncle aren't down here.

"Maybe they're upstairs..."

* * *

I ignore everything now. Now I'm scared that I've lost my aunt and uncle in this huge art gallery. I run through the hallways, blindly turning to corridors when needed.

"Oh God, oh God... What if they're mad? What if I've lost them?"

Eventually, I wind up in a narrow, empty room. I stare at the giant painting on the wall. To me, it kinds looks like someone drew it with different colored crayons... I look at the plaque. "Fabricated World".

The lights begin to flicker on and off.

"Wha... What the Hell?" I ask myself, as I look around.

Becoming slightly paranoid, I take a left and wind up to where I began. I see the "Reserved Seat" sculpture, as well as the "Death of the Individual" mannequins. I also notice that no one is around.

"Heather?" I quiver in paranoia. "Glenn?"

I run to the stairs, and into the lobby. The lights begin to flicker once more. No one is around... I turn to the place where I first saw that fish...

All the lights are out, and not a single sound is heard. Nothing has changed.

"Maybe they're upstairs?" I say to myself, hoping that someone is still here?

* * *

As I walk up the stairs, I notice a window. How did I miss that? As I walk up to it, a shadow passes by. I peer closer at it...

**Bang bang!**

My heart skips a beat, and I shriek in terror. Someone had just banged on the window. I begin to panic.

"Oh God, oh lord... Someone please be here... I don't want to be alone... Please..." I sob to myself.

I get away from the window. I begin to run away from it. I run past the black mannequins, and the white sofa. I find myself in the room with the "Fabricated World" painting. I look closely at it...

A blue liquid is leaking from the bottom of the frame...

I wipe it away. I look closely at it...

"come down below... ill show you someplace secret"

The grammar is poor, but I can still understand it. Down below? What does that mean...? Hmm...

"Well, I'm on the top floor... So I guess I need to go to the bottom?"

* * *

I look around in the lobby. It's still empty. What happened when the lights went out in that room? I take a left and into that room with the deep sea fish.

AsI walk into the room, I notice that's there's blue liquid leading right to the painting. I follow the trail, and gasp. It leads straight into the painting.

"What in the..." I gasp in shock.

I walk right up to it.

"Ohhhh... I don't wanna do this..." I groan. I look around, and know that it's worth a shot.

"Oh... Okay..." I say with uncertainty.

I snap my eyes shut, and walk right into the painting... I feel myself sinking. I open my eyes and see that I am no longer in the art gallery. Everything is green... And surreal.

"Where am I?"

* * *

That sucked. So much. I should be ashamed. I got so lazy... If you're crazy enough, and actually like this, just leave a review... Please no flames. Just constructive critism. I'll take anonymous reviews as well...

~SW


End file.
